Cultist (3.5e Class)
Cultist Making a Cultist Abilities: Charisma is their main casting ability, dexterity and constitution help AC and HP a lot. Races: Most cultists are humans, since humans are easily attracted in such things. However every race has their share of cultists. Alignment: Any non-good. Starting Gold: As cleric. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Cultist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Cultist are proficient with all simple weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. : Cultists can cast any spells on the cleric spell lists spontaneously, however they gain fewer spells per day than other classes (see Spell per Day on the Cultist table). A cultist's spellcasting based on charisma. A cultist caster level is based on the mere whim of her dark master. A cultist caster level equal her cultist level -3 (cannot be brought higher using Practiced Spellcaster) for a minimum of 1. Whenever a cultist cast a spell, roll a d6 and add the result to her caster level. If a caster level is reduced below 0, then reduce the Dc by the same amount instead. Thus if Clary, a 1st level cultist cast inflict light wound (-3 caster level but count as 1) if she roll a 6 her caster level is effectively 4. If she roll a 1, her caster level remain 1, but her spell's DC are reduced by 2. (Su): A cultist is able to call upon her dark patron once per day per cultist level she have. She may reroll 1 dice roll taking the new result even if it lower. Using this ability is an immediate action. (Su): As the cleric ability of the same name. : At 1st level and each 3 level thereafter, a cultist gain a bonus vile feat. She need to meet the prerequisite for the feat however. A neutral cultist may ignore the evil alignment prerequisite of vile feats. (Su): Cultists rarely rely on armors, most of the time they are half-naked doing dark rituals and profanities. Their dark masters understand this. At 2nd level a cultist gain a vile bonus to AC equal tot their Charisma modifier. : At 3rd level and each 3 levels thereafter, a cultist gain an unique knowledge. A dark secret never meant to be known, a profanity among profanity. Each time she gain this class feature she must choose one ability in the following list: Fang of the Vampire (Ex): A cultist learning this dark secret gain a bite attack, she may use it as a secondary weapon and deal 1d8 damages for a medium creature or 1d6 for a small creature. The Cultist also gains the ability to drain the blood of a helpless or pinned creature, dealing 1d4+1 constitution damage and restoring 5 hp per constitution point drained. Kiss of Darkness (Su): A cultist may channel vile energy through a melee touch attack, inflicting 1d8 vile damages per hit die she have. More coming... : A 6th cultist attract followers as if he had leadership feat. However she does not gain a cohort. If she actually atke leadership she gain a +2 bonus on her leadership score. (Su): A 20th level cultist take upon the traits of it elder evil patron, effectively taking upon the Outsider (native) type. A cultist is still considered it former creature type for the purpose of resurrection. Additionally a cultist is granted 2 of the following benefit. * Damage Reduction 15/epic * Regeneration 10 * No longer lose any level upon resurrection. * Gain +2 vile bonus to any one attribute. Ex-Cultist If a cultist ever become good, she lose all supernatural abilities, spell-like abilities and spells granted by the cultist class. She may also lose them is she lose the favor of her patron. However she may regain all she lost by sacrificing her Cultist level in HD of good aligned creature. Epic Cultist : The epic Cultist gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic cultist bonus feats) every 3 levels after 21th. Epic Cultist Bonus Feat List: 'Armor Skin, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Bonus Domain, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Ignore Material Components, Improved Alignment-Based Casting, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Multispell, Negative Energy Burst, Permanent Emanation, Planar Turning, Positive Energy Aura, Spectral Strike, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Spontaneous Domain Access, Spontaneous Spell, Tenacious Magic, Undead Mastery, Zone of Animation.. Human Cultist Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. Campaign Information Playing a Cultsist Religion: Cultist worship elder evils, some worship them out of madness, apathy or nihilism while other seek their power. Some may even worship these viles creatures out of idealism. Cultist almost never worship deities, since deities use clerics not cultists. Many cultists cult worship fiends. Other Classes: Cultist are incredibly versatile divine casters, however their devotion to elder evils tend to trouble other divine casters or good party members. Non-good wizards and sorcerers tend to respect the cultist, thank to her divine magic. Otherwise other classes tend to be neutral toward her. Combat: Cultist are weaker in melee than clerics, thus most of them are debuffer or otherwise spellcasters. Many animate hordes of undeads to back her others may find enjoyment using evil spells to destroy her enemies. Advancement: A cultist usually want to reap everything her career offer, amny choose to remain cultists until the end. Other simply go into prestige classes. Cultists in the World Cultists are the evil creepy guys and gals sacrificing virgins and spilling the blood of orphans... well generally. Most are insane, others are... well very very creepy. Some are drawn to the cultist class through promise of power. Some may even be raised as cultists, no matter why they are cultists, they are not really nice... generally. Daily Life: There 2 archetype of cultist, the one who hide her rather... unusual beliefs and live a normal life during daytime but once a week gather with similar guys and gals and perform profanities in the name of Calililku. The second archetype live her life fully as a cultist, she live with others like her below abandoned monasteries or in old ruins and perform profanities 24 hours on 24. The later tend to be killed by adventurers not minding their business. The former require investigation and finesse.... typical adventurer rarely do any of those things so tehy live longer until they turn the whole town into zombies, tend get killed by adventurers. Rare are the cultists living a full life, some get eaten by their god, sacrificed because for failure. Some survive past all this, but they are lucky ones. Notables: Viri Mallua, a powerful evil halfling cultist. He was alway the favored one of his elder evils. He lead many assault on paladins churched and survived, bringing the holligans to his altar. He lived a long life as a cultist, but eventually got killed by his assistant. Organizations: Cultists organize in cults... to their elder evils. Really most are part of a cult... Loner cultists are quire rare but some exist. NPC Reactions: Most non-evil NPCs shun cultists, after all performing sacrifices and trying to provoke the end of the world don't make you very popular after all. Evil NPCs may attempt to use a cultist to his or her end, but usually distrust a cultist. Really no-one really want to be naked on a altar with a dagger in his or chest... except if you are a really creepy guy or gal. Cultists Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) can research <-pluralized class name-> to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Cultist in the Game <-How characters of this class fit in the game (PC and NPC) and what roles they play.-> Adaptation: COMING SOON. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON. EL whatever: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Divine Spellcasting Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting Category:User Leziad